game_battle_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
GBM Series, Episode 6
6: Game & Battle Monsters Episode 6: "Lazy Sunday Afternoon" Basic Summary: '''It's Sunday afternoon, and after getting to know each other yesterday afternoon at King Burgers Palace; Cody, Joey, Carl, Jenny and Aston have gotten to know each other better and become friends/acquaintances. Joey is sick of losing and decides to verse Aston, wanting to win his first ever game. But will Joey be able to do it? '''Plot: The gang are chillin' outside King Burgers Palace, with them all sitting and talking on a bench. Aston is talking to Joey. "So Joey, how are you at GBM. Do you know how to play?" Aston asks. Joey is staring at the ground sadly. "Well, yeah, but…uh." He looks up to Aston. "What is it Joey? What's wrong?" Aston asks. Joey looks down again. "Well, it's just, I never won a game. I've always been trying' my best, but I just either lose to my friends or get booted out of tournaments in my first duel. I'm tired of it. Really tired." Aston puts his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Then why don't we have a battle now. Just for fun. It doesn't matter who win's or loses, as long as we have fun." Joey is surprised. "Well, you're a pro aren't ya? But, sure, I guess. Let's play a game!" Battle: Joey vs Aston Turn 1: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston plays "UltraHero Wing Guy" (ATK1400 DEF1400) in attack mode.' '- Sets face down Ability.' Turn 2: '- Joey draws.' '- Joey plays "Rock Man" (ATK1500 DEF1000) in attack mode.' '- Joey plays "Pyro Monster" (ATK1300 DEF1000)' '- Rock Man destroys UltraHero Wing Guy (Aston's HP 4000 -> 3900)' '- Pyro Monster attacks Aston directly. (Aston's HP 3900 -> 2600)' Mid-Match Speech: Joey: "YEAH!! Dare we go! I got almost half ya health points on my first turn! I'd like to see you beat me now!" Aston: "You did a good job Joey, but you must remember, I'm ranked #1 in my old hometown, Cairns. So don't get too excited now, because you just might be beaten." Turn 3: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston plays "UltraHero Fireguy" (ATK1600 DEF1500) in attack mode.' '- Aston fuses "UltraHero Tutu" (ATK600 DEF1000) and "UltraHero Cyborgman" (ATK800 DEF750) to create "UltraHero' Cyber Woman" (ATK1400 DEF1750) '- Aston activates "U-Increase". All U-Hero cards get 400 extra ATK and DEF. (U-Hero Fireguy's ATK1600 -> 2000 DEF1500 -> 1900) (U-Hero Cyber Woman's ATK1400 -> 1800 DEF1750 -> 2150)' '- Aston switches U-Hero Cyber Woman to defense.' '- U-Hero Fireguy destroys Pyro Monster. (Joey's HP 4000 -> 3300)' Turn 4: '- Joey draws.' '- Joey activates "New Hand". He then picks up 5 cards.' '- Joey returns Rock Man to his hand.' '- Joey plays 2 face-down defense monsters.' Turn 5: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston discards U-Increase, feeling he does not need it anymore.' '- Aston activates "Double Draw" and picks up 2 cards.' '- Aston activates "Monster Reborn" to bring back UltraHero Wing Guy from the Graveyard.' '- Aston fuses UltraHero Wing Guy and UltraHero Fireguy to create "UltraHero Flame Wing Guy" (ATK3000 DEF2900)' '- Aston then activates "Direct Attack". For 1000HP, he can attack Joey directly with any monster.' '- U-Hero Cyber Woman attacks a face-down monster. It is revealed to be "The Badland Dragon" (ATK1500 DEF1300). It is destroyed.' '- UltraHero Flame Wing Guy attacks Joey directly. (Aston's HP 2600 -> 1600) (Joey's HP 3300 -> 300)' Mid-Match Speech: Joey: "Oh man. I can't believe this…" Aston: "Just keep trying friend. You've done very good so far, and I am sure you will only do better. Just keep it up, and I'm sure you can win!" Joey: "Yeah, I guess. It's just, even when I do the best I've ever done in my life, I still manage to get down to only 300 health points. I've never battled this good before, I've always lost in 4 turns or less. But for once I've made it to turn number 6. But still, it's hopeless." (Joey notices a card in his hand). "Wait a sec. That's it!!" He says. Turn 6: '- Joey activates "Chest of Greed". He picks up 5 cards. He then activates "3 Cards" to pick up 3 more cards. He looks at them and becomes happy. "Ha, here we go. Finally I might still have a chance in dis thing. Better watch out Aston cuz Joey's back!!" He says. Aston becomes worried. "Oh no". He says.' '- Joey fuses "Rock Man" (ATK1500 DEF1000) and "Green Dragon" to create "Rocky the Dragonmaster" (ATK2900 DEF2600).' '- Joey then activates "Dragon Gain". For every Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard, Joey's Dragonmaster gets 300 extra ATK and DEF. (RTD's ATK2900 -> 3200 DEF2600 -> 2900).' '- Joey then plays "Battle Bull" (ATK800 DEF700) in attack mode.' '- Joey then activates "Bull's Staff" and "Rage of the Bull" (Battle Bull's ATK 800 -> 1600 DEF700 -> 1500)' '- Joey then flips his face-down monster face-up and into attack mode. It is revealed to be "Green Swamp Monster" (ATK1800 DEF1500).' '- Green Swamp Monster attacks UltraHero Cyber Woman. Because their ATK is the same, they are both destroyed, and no HP are lost.' '- Rocky the Dragonmaster destroys UltraHero Flame Wing Guy (Aston's HP 1600 -> 1400)' '- Battle Bull attacks Aston directly (Aston's HP 1400 -> 0)' End of Battle… "See Joey! I knew you could do it! You beat me and you've won your first match!" Aston says happily. But Joey still feels upset. "Ah well you're not a champ. Look at Cody. He beat Terry, the regional champion, and you're just an average player." Joey says. "Uh, Joey. Didn't you hear? Aston's the best Battler where he used to live!!" Jenny says excitedly. "He's WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Joey says. Joey smiles with joy. "I…I can believe it. I beat a Metropolitan champion?!! Gee, I guess I'm not dat bad after all." Joey says. "Don't get too comfy Joey. I'm only the #1 of my old city, there's regional, state, national, and even international champions out there. This games a tough league." Aston says. Joey walks away "Hey come on Aston, don't ruin my win for me!!" He says. "(Laughs), okay Aston, I'll let you enjoy your first ever win…" Carl reminds everybody of the time. "Uh, guys! It's about 5.30! We really should be getting home for dinner!" Joey slaps his head. "Man, I really don't want to go to school tomorrow!" Cody cheers him up. "Cheer up Joey. Tomorrow you can brag that you beat Aston! And you might even find some more opponents. Remember: The end of one day is the end of an adventure, the beginning of another day is the beginning of a new adventure!!" 'THE END... '